Another Journey
by TwilightGurl4Lyfe
Summary: Bella goes to New York with her brother and gains the comfort of one special friend. Will they be accepted by society? More importantly by the Gods?
1. Start all over

Hey this is my first story so please don't be too harsh if I do anything wrong can you give me helpful reviews? Thanks!

I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Twilight

**Bella's POV:**

I have missed Edward a lot since he left me in the forest. Even though I miss him I have to accept the fact that he's gone. With that thought my heart rips a little more. From the beginning I have known what Edward and his family was. They couldn't know what I was though it was too… too dangerous. If only he knew I'm not as fragile as he believes.

I am not Isabella Swan I am Isabella Jackson sister of Percy Jackson daughter of Poseidon (the Greek God) and Sally Jackson. My mother knows who the gods are and know not to anger then. It is ironic though, I am the younger one of Percy and I usually the gods don't have children with the same people twice.

I of course have my father's green eyes as does Percy but he has black hair while I have mahogany. I have to say he looks better with green eyes then brown hair.

Today I am moving back to New York where my mother and Percy are waiting for me.

"Goodbye Uncle Charlie thanks for letting me stay here." I tell him softly. I probably didn't explain Charlie is my mother's brother so he let me stay and pretended to be my dad while I was in Forks.

"Bye Bella come back anytime you want ok?" he said gruffly. I have already said goodbye to Jacob and the Pack so I am ready to go but one day I'll come back and visit my friends again.

**Good? Bad? I appreciate any positive reviews thank you so much!**


	2. Just the beginning

**Ok Sorry I took so long but with school and everything so my pattern is I will update every Wednesday, Monday, and Friday. I know how excited I get if there's a new story up so let the show go on!**

**I do not own twilight or Pjo.**

**Bella's POV**

"Please put on your seatbelts the plane will be landing in 10 minutes in John F. Kennedy airport. Thank you for flying Delta Song."

Yay!A few more minutes until I see mom and Percy again. I also heard that mom got married again! Go Mom!Annabeth and Percy better be dating when I see them or I will have to play matchmaker which is really hard if they are both oblivious. Ok the plane is descending so I guess we'll see if everything is fine and dandy after all.

~~~~~~~Bella and Nico~~~~~~Bella and Nico~~~~~~~~Bella and Nico

"Mom! Percy! Annabeth! Paul!" Yeah mom and Percy told me his name so I knew who he was instead of another jerk like Gabe. Ugh!

"Bella!" Mom and Annabeth yelled while Percy ran towards me.

"Guys! I have missed you so much!" I yelled at them.

A man that looked suspiciously like Paul Blofis from the descriptions they gave me.

"Hi you must be Bella nice to meet you I'm Paul Blofis."

Yep and I'm right AGAIN!

"Hey Paul I'm Bella. Nice to hear you're treating my mom right." And I said that and winked and giggled internally on the look on his face. I t was too hilarious! We all burst out laughing hysterically except for mom and Percy because they didn't get the joke but it was funny enough.

"So…are we ready to go we have 1 month until we go to Camp Half-Blood so let's make the most of our time BABY!WHOOOOOO!" I yelled out. A lot of people in the airport were staring at me like I was crazy. Ehhh most likely true being through so many life changing things you're bound to have some bad effect.

"Um sure we're leaving now once we get your bags." Paul said uncomfortably.

"Awww chill out Pauly I was just messing with ya no worries." I told him loudly. People need to mind their business so I think I should let them know.

"OI! TAKE A PICTURE IT WOULD LAST LONGER PEOPLE!" The funny thing is some 15year old boy started talking pictures. I smashed his phone because I don't want any pictures of us getting into the wrong hands. It's all good now. Oh yeah forgot to mention I'm not shy like Bella Swan was now that was too weak. I don't blush and I'm not clumsy.

~~~~~~~~~~Bella & Nico~~~~~~~~~~~Bella & Nico~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At home

"Home sweet home baby! Ok I'm going to bed bye!"

I hear a noise in my room. Huh?

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Who are you?"

"I am your worst nightmare." The mysterious voice replied but I heard that voice before.

"Clarisse?"

"Nope! Be prepared to die because I have hated you since we met."

"Not on my watch am I gonna die I am Isabella Jackson so bring it on!"I reach for my bracelet but it's gone so is my hair clip that turns into a shield.

"Oh shiznits! I don't have It.!

"Oh well goodbye Isabella Swan and hello Isabella Jackson.!" Huh? Ummm I'm scared.

**Ohhhhh Cliffy sorry I didn't update in a while but tomorrow you get two extra chapters for putting up with this ridiculousness. Read and Review please its right there!**

**Here it is! lolz bye**


	3. Im home

**As promised here is one of the two chapters that will be put up.**

**I don't own Twilight or PJO.**

Recap:

Oh shiznits.! I don't have it.

"Oh well goodbye Isabella Swan hello Isabella Jackson. Ummm I'm scared.

"Ok…. Who are you and how do you know both of my identities?"

"Oh don't worry Bella it's me Thalia!" Phew! That is a major relief.

"Oh My God! Thalia! You're here! In my room! Hey what are you doing here again?" Why is she here? Not that I don't want to see her.

"Oh I was just in the neighborhood and decided to drop by and see my favoritist cousin in the whole world!" She all but yelled at me.

"Hey I'm still here you know!" Percy's voice came from the doorway. Wait! Percy? When did he get here?

"Percy when did you get here?" I asked a little creeped out.

" Oh I was here since you screamed like hell." WHAT? He didn't feel the need to help me?

"Oh and it just so happens that it never occurred to you that Thalia may not be Thalia and be a serial killer instead or a stalker?" I asked annoyed.

"Nope." He said popping the p.

Ohhhhh the nerve of that boy just wait I will get revenge on him soon enough right now I'm hungry!

"Bella-baby I-I don't l-like the look in y-your e-eyes B-Bella I'm sorry just d-don't get me back p-p-please." He said ever so scared Ohhhhh yeah I got power like **that!**

"I have no idea what you're talking about big brother." I said a little too innocently. Dang curse my too innocent façade it just doesn't make it look right!

"Ummm ok Bella, Thalia bye!" He zoomed out of my room so fast I barely saw him. Ohhhhh yeah be afraid Percy be very afraid! Mwhahahahahahah!Mwuahahaha! Hey… why is Thalia looking at me like that?

" Ummm Bella….. can you not do that around me please?" she asked nervously.

What is she talking about?

"Thalia what in gods name are you talking about?" Thunder crashed super close to the house.

"Sorry Uncle- I mean Lord Zeus!" I said nervously.

"The look you get in your eyes whenever you hatch up and evil plan and most of the time it includes me!"

"Thalia, Thalia, Thalia… my dear dear cousin, no need to be scared because this time it will not include you it includes you and Annabeth this time!"

"Oh boy please Bella I'm begging please don't include me this time!"

"I'm so sorry dear Thalia but it must be done to teach wittle bittle Percy a lesson if you object speak now or forever hold your peace."

"I ob-OMPH!" Yeah I did it I held her down and shut her up.

"Going once….Going twice...Whoa!"

"I obj-Ahhhhhhh!" Yeah I punched her this time not painfully of course she still is my cousin but enough for her to get the picture.

"Going three times!" I smiled triumphantly.

"BELLA!" That wasn't cool she hit my ear drums hard with her high pitch voice.

"What Thalia! It's too late to back out or else Percy will seriously injure me when he tries to get me back and I need you to have my back because he would never hurt you because of who you are. And he can't hurt Annabeth when she has my back because he knows it's over then."

"Gosh I can't believe I'm saying this, ok Bella ill help you get back at Percy." Yes! Mission accomplished now we get Annabeth on our side.

**Annabeth Pov **

Hmmm what outfit would Percy like me most in the blue top with grey skinny jeans and converse? Or red top with black skinny jeans and red & white converse? Hmmm definitely the 1st outfit or maybe I can mix it up red top grey skinny jeans and….. and black converse! Yeah I'm fly like that!

Oh hey Bella and Thalia are here. What Thalia?

"Thalia! When did you get here? How did you get here never mind THALIA!"

"Heyyyy Annabeth!"

Something's up by the look in their eyes I don't like that look ok Annabeth walk away slowly and hope they don't notice.

"Hey Annabeth where in the gods name do you think you're going?"Bella asked annoyed.

"Ummm no-no where Bella j-just getting a d-drink BYE!" Yeah I zoomed outta there are you crazy!I'm not staying with those two crazy people. No they're dragging me back someone help me. Wait all this internal rambling isn't going to save me!

"HELP! PERCY! SALLY! Paul! SOMEONE! ANYONE! HELP!"

"Hey Annabeth knock it off I just want to get back at my brother" Bella said.

"Really that's it? All you had to do was ask!"

"Really?" they chorused.

"Yupps."

Percy entered and we all smiled evilly at him.

"Hey Anna-AHHHHHHHH Bye! Love you baby!

**Sorry I took so long but ill try to update every day if I get the chance! Read and review no bad reviews please! **


	4. Friends family stalkers!

**Sorry I am taking so long but with school and everything it is hard and I will be making shorter chapters because I have to go to the hospital this will be an update though so ill write as much as I can.**

**I do not own PJO or Twilight.**

_Recap:_

"Hey Anna-AHHHHHHHHHHHHH bye! Love you baby!"

**Bella POV:**

Wow who would have thought little Percy being scared of his girlfriend wayyy to have the big boy pants in your relationship dude. Though Annabeth is scary some times. Sort of like now when she has the wicked gleam in her eyes. Ok I see why Percy is scared but he is still a wuss.

"Thalia?" I whispered.

"You notice it too don't you?" She asked.

"Yeah it's scary isn't it?" I responded.

"No it's beautiful." What is Thalia smoking gosh sometimes her thoughts are just garbage she has no clue what she is talking about.

"Lia? Are you ok honey?"

"Fine Bells. But they are so cute."

"Who?"

"Look they are right there." Ok she's pointing to the window.? Holy Shiznits! The pale skin, inhumanly beautiful and red eyes… RED EYES?

O MG! That must be one of the members of the Volturi but flaming red hair who has that hair? VICTORIA! I thought she ran off how did she trace me here?

"ANNABETH! Snap out of it now call Percy, tell him it's an emergency it's not a trick there is some vampires here!" I yelled.

"Vampires? Bella? Empousai?" Thalia asked

"No these are worse than empousai!" I yelled.

"Ok… Bella just explain to me later kay?" Thalia asked.

Yeah yeah whatever Thalia I swear why are people so interested in knowing stuff?

"Uh-huh ok Thals."

Ok I pray upon the goddess Artemis and god Apollo to help my shooting skills.

"Oh great Goddess Artemis and God Apollo please help me shoot my target with thy arrow."

Ok the glow of the gods that's a good thing means they heard me.

"Yes dear child, you have the blessing of the goddess of the moon upon you now take you aim child and I shall help." Artemis said to me.

"Yo Bella you have my blessing not gonna go through the whole word process like old-fashioned Artemis aye?" Apollo said.

"Thank you my God and Goddess I shall repay you both."

"Don't worry about it Bells we're cool like the other side of the pillow on a summers night!" Apollo of course said. When is he going to get over his 'gangsta' phase?

"Thank you Lord Apollo." I replied.

"Ahem you shall repay when I am in need child." Artemis said.

"Yes Lady Artemis of course Lady Artemis." I replied politely. You do not want to get on the bad side of a god or goddess especially Artemis she will mess up every time you shoot if you are on her bad side! Total Meany!But she's helping me but not so much Percy so I don't really care.

"Nice child now take aim shoot and be confident that your arrow will shoot your target." Artemis said. Ok I can and have to do this deep breath and out. In and out ok giant breathe … and out…. OMG! I blew my scent their way so I gave them my smell. Aye Aye!

Gosh this is not good! Where is Percy? Good thing I snuck a cell phone onto him! Gosh he is so unreliable!

_Ring Ring Ri-_

"_Hello?" Percy asked with obvious confusion._

"_Percy its Bella is Annabeth Iming you yet?"_

"_Uh no oh wait I see something! Hey Annabeth!" Of course she did it when I'm on the phone with him._

"_Hey Annabeth I am on the phone with Percy so don't worry about it!" I yelled._

"_No I love you more Seaweed Brain!" I heard Annabeth yell._

"_Thals-"_

"_I know what to do already Bells" She cut me off!That stupid little runt that I love._

_Thalia walked out o the room._

"_Hey Seaweed Brain shut up and get over here already are you forgetting we are in danger because the author of this fanfic is if she's taking so long to publish this!" Thalia yelled._

"_Shut up Pinecone Face! Yes she is neglecting us!" Percy yelled!_

3RD PERSON POINT OF VIEW

The author Nicorie poofed in.

"Guys I'm really sorry I have been neglecting you its I have chores, my grandmother was in the hospital for 3 weeks and I have school I have been writing this too make it as long as possible since you guys are waiting and it has been very short for the other chapters I will update every Friday and Tuesday."

"That's more like it! Ok back to OUR story." Annabeth said.

"Well excuse you but I brought this story into the world and I can take it out! Don't try to cop an attitude with me!"I yelled.

"You wouldn't dare!" Annabeth said.

"Just try me." I said

"Ok ok you win!" She said

"Of course I do I am me!" I said.

Ok back to the story for real now.

Bella Pov:

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH all this yelling from those two idiots!

"Shut up all of you you guys are so annoying!" I screamed.

"Bella Bella Bella any way to talk to the only ones who can help you shame shame shame." Who the hell said that?

**OOOOOOOHHHHHH cliffy!**

**Review and I will be motivated to update faster please!Review its waiting for you plus you get A TAYLOR LAUTNER COOKIE!NO YOU DON'T TAYLOR IS MINE YOU GUYS GET ROBERT AND FOR THE GUYS YOU GET NIKKI REED!WOOOOOHOOOOOO!YAYAY NOW REVIEWW!**


	5. Camp Half Blood :D

**Hey!I'm backkkkkkk and I have some new-found inspiration to help me out! Thanks to all the fans I really appreciate you taking the time to read my story and I know I usually skip over the author's writing when I read a story so let's get started!**

_Recap:_

_"Shut up all of you! You guys are so annoying!" I screamed._

_"Bella Bella Bella any way to talk to the only ones who can help you shame shame shame." Who the hell said that?_

**BPOV**

There was a figure coming out through the shadows of the wall.

"ALICE?"I pretty much yelled.

"What do you want Bella?" She sneered at me.

"What happened to you? You look like a wreck." And in all honesty she did I mean her hair was in all different directions her clothes were ripped and dirt was all over her like she just dug her way out of a grave. Her eyes though were the scariest thing about her they weren't red, gold, or black they were a sparkling blue. She still had her deathly pale skin and the signs that she hadn't fed in a while under her eyes. That only made her appearance seem much more deathly like she would break any minute.

"What do you think happened Bella? After we ditched your pathetic bitchy self in the woods we fell apart. Edward stopped coming around. Esme stopped gardening. Carlisle was barely seen around the house. Jasper left from all the mess of the emotions. Of course I look like a wreck you simple minded pathetic excuse of a human!" She said but as she progressed her voice rose until she was screaming in my face and let me tell you she needs some tic-tac.

"Okay first of all you freaking midget get your revolting breath away from me! You are an idiot as well! It never occurred to you that while I LIKE Edward I never really loved him so he can go die in a ditch somewhere I will be sure to put flowers on his grave. Esme and Carlisle made their own choice they wanted to leave so I let them. Why do I need more people in my family when I have my whole family right here with me? Jasper shouldn't even be with someone as freaking crazy as you now I know why your parents put you in the asylum. Let's get something straight leech I am NOT human.!" I know I shouldn't have lost my temper like that but she deserved it.

I also noticed she never mentioned Rosalie or Emmett. I wonder what happened to them….I can practically see her fuming on the spot I'm surprised steam didn't come out of her ears like in the cartoons.

"Listen here bitch you may have everyone else in my family fooled but you cannot fool me! And as for you not being human you are so don't argue with me like everyone said don't bet against Alice." She smirked at me.

"You know what? I don't care now get the hell out of my house.!"

"And if I don't?" She smirked at me with that horrifying face of hers.

"I will make you. You will regret it."

"Yeah yeah I decided I'm not going anywhere, might as well get comfy." She hopped up onto my couch put her feet up on the coffee table and switched on the t.v. She put it on some fashion show. Okay this chick needs to bounce because this is not how its going down in my house!

"You need to get up out of here because once I force you there is no turning back and you will lose your life in that process so get up on out of here!" I warned her twice now I'm being exceptionally kind especially since this bloodsucker came in and pissed me off to no end. One last chance before I blow your useless self to bits I thought.

"Ooooh I love this top! It would look good on you so Edward can see don't you agree?" She looked smugly at me. Okay that's it I'm not playing anymore. All I have to do is call my favorite person in the world and this hideous excuse of a girl can go hang out with her own type of people….dead people. Thank the Gods I am actually nice to Uncle Hades. He's really awesome once you get to know him. He was actually banned to the Underworld for no good reason but hey everyone is irrational whether its gods, leeches, humans, demi-gods, etc.,

"Bye Alice! See you soon not too soon though!" I took out the whistle Uncle Hades gave me and gave a harsh blow. A sound too high for humans or demi-gods ears to hear but since we have advanced senses I could hear a faint whistle. Not even 2 minutes later my house was being stormed by hell-hounds just waiting my commands.

"Take this thing to Uncle Hades and let him decide what he wants to do with it." A sharp bark pierced the air and Alice was dragged away kicking and screaming.

"Oh Alice! One more thing I know that you were working with Victoria It was a bit too obvious there and for vamp that can see into the future you sure don't know how to use your powers to your ability. Bye now don't have too much fun!" I waved

"Bella...what was that?" Mom asked. Wow in all this mess I never noticed her and Pauly-boy come back. Oh well might as well tell them about my time in Hel-I mean Forks. Heh heh.

"Well It started when Dad sent me into hiding in Forks where I had to be Uncle Charlie's daughter. Then lunch came I had to sit next to some gossip queen and saw the Cullens got to know them blah blah blah became Assward's girlfriend blah blah got hurt in a ballet studio Dummy left me in a forest I came here!" I grinned.

"Ummm okay then...?"Thalia replied.

"Well what are we waiting for let's go to camp!"Percy cried. He seems to have forgotten about my revenge.

"Oh cool let me just pack a couple stuff and we can go." I walked up the stairs and yelled", Annabeth Thalia I need your help!"

"Ok Belly"Thalia said.

"Ok Anna you know Percy's most prized possesion what is it?"I said

"Why?" She replied.

"We are trashing his room."

"Oh uh it's his sword that your father gave him."

"Where does he put it?" I said.

"Under his bed Bella are we sure we should be doing this I mean what if he's in danger he won't be able to defend himself and he can get hurt or ...die." Annabeth said.

"Dont worry Annabeth he won't get hurt now let me grab it so we can go." Apparently he loved his sword a lot now just right under ewwwwwwwwwww under his bed is disgusting! I found a moldy pizza. YUCK!

"Bell hurry up!" Percy yelled from downstairs.

" Just a sec!"I screamed. I grabbed his sword and my bags and Camp Half-Blood here comes Bella so watch out!

~~~~~~~~~~~Bella 3 Nico~~~~~~~~~~~~Bella 3 Nico~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Bella 3 Nico~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Bella 3 Nico~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~At Camp Half Blood~

"BELLA!" Someone screamed.

"Bella is here?"

"Bella?"

"Belly-Bean is here?"

"BELLS?"

"Hi guys! Im back." I said. Soon I was mobbed by everyone in Camp one that surprised me by hugging me was Clarisse I mean we never got along that well but we talked sometimes. I looked up and caught the dark mysterious eyes of Nico DiAngelo. W-O-W! He grew up and got veryyyyyy good looking!

**Sooooooo…..? What did you guys think? Don't worry you don't have to review but every single review puts the biggest smile on my face to know another person has enjoyed my writing. :D Thanks soooooo much for all the support and fans!**


	6. Author's Note!

**Hey Guys! I'm back and ready for FanFiction! I have set up a poll on my account! If you guys want me to I will definitely finish Another Journey!**

**The poll will be closing in two weeks so be sure to get your vote in!**

**Thanks for the support!**

**TwilightGurl4Lyfe**


End file.
